Le Royaume de GNAH LAND
by Ambre77
Summary: Il était une fois, dans un Royaume lointain... Des personnages aliénés, une histoire nulle à chier, une quête dont tout le monde s'en contre-balance. Mon talent est débile, éclatez-vous la rate, c'est le temps, parce qu'après vous serez mort.
1. L'histoire de riris et des roros

Le Royaume de

**Gnah Land**

_Dans un royaume lointain, si lointain qu'on ne peut même pas savoir c'est quand on est rendu tellement c'est lointain, lointain si lointain qu'on ne peut même pas savoir c'est quand on est rendu tellement c'est lointain, lointain si lointain qu'on ne peut même pas savoir c'est quand on est rendu tellement c'est lointain, lointain…_

Chevalier aux bas mauves: Expliquez-vous, lieutenant Nick.

Nick: Ben… C'que le stock que j'ai vendu au Royaume du Yogourt à côté… Ben… Y'était pu bon.. Tsé… Nihenhenhenhen… Toute façon le Royaume du Yogourt ça fait longtemps que c'est pu yogourt… Tsé. C'est rendu un gros moton plein de grumeaux verts. Nihenhenhenhen…

Chevalier aux bas mauves: Quoi?!? Vous deviez faire une mission de reconnaissance! Et vous… Vous… Vous avez osé vendre du "stock" !

Nick: Ben… Ouais. Tsé.

Chevalier aux bas mauves: Je vais devoir vous enlevez tous grades que vous a attribué! Et bien sûr, vous ne pourrez pas épouser la très gracieuse, la très belle et très merveille Princesse Catherine…

Nick: Heille, y'a des p'tits lapins roses partout… Y'a un qui lèche mes bottes. Il les ait briller. Coucou lapin rose!

Chevalier aux bas mauves: …

_Plus loin dans le royaume lointain… _

Princesse Léthycia: Oh, Lauri, toi qui est le confident de mes pensées secrètes! Écoute la dernière: je vais me marier!

-Léthy prend Lauri par la taille et tourne avec (Oo)-

Lauri: Crôa! Y'a pas de quoi en faire tout un plat (en plus tu ébouriffes mes plumes) !

Léthy: Ce que tu peux être rabat-joie!

Lauri: Seulement des fois!

Léthy: T'as oublié ton "crôa!".

Lauri: Pardon. Crôa!

Léthy: Devine avec qui je vais partagé ma vie?

Lauri: Euh… Le Duc Justin Hawkins? Crôa?

Léthy (_pâmée_): Non…

Lauri: Crôa? Le Chevalier Johnny Deep?

Léthy (_encore plus pâmée_): Non… Hihihi…

Lauri: Le mystérieux Prince Mr. Bob?

Léthy: Tu as deviné! Tu es le plus fort des corbeaux parlants!

Lauri: Il n'y a existe seulement un et c'est moi… Gngngngn…. --

Léthy: (_dans les nuages…_)

Lauri: et voilà, elle est en pleine pâmoison. Je vais la laisser dans sa petite bulle rose pendant que je lisse mes plumes…. Crôa!

_Dans la grande et mystérieuse tour du Royaume de Gnah Land… _

Princesse Catherine: Une chance que j'ai remplacé les substances de l'ex-lieutenant Nick par de la farine sinon j'aurais dû me marier avec lui. Je me vois mal passé ma vie avec cet espèce de perdu de la vie (il laid en plus (et il sent plus mauvais qu'un hipopotame en rut))…

Elenor (gouvernante de la Princesse Catherine): Madame! Vous avez ruiné le lieutenant Nick?

Cath: Mais oui et alors? Oo

Elenor: C'est très, très mal!

Cath: Ah bon. Je savais pas.

Elenor: Vous me désespérez…

Cath: M'en fous.

Elenor: Ah, voilà le Chevalier Deep qui arrive!

Cath: M'en fous plus!!!

Elenor: Je le fait entrer?

Cath: Ben oui espèce d'incompétente!

Elenor: (à voix basse) Je savais que j'aurais du choisir la Duchesse du Carnaval comme prunelle…

-Elenor va ouvrir la porte au Chevalier Deep, mais en même temps Johnny donne un bon coup de pied sur la porte donc Elenor est écrasé contre le mur de pierre.-

Johnny: Hello la compagnie!

Elenor: Gnnnnnnn…. Xx

Cath: Ouaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! Chevalier Deep!!! -.-

Johnny: Mes hommages beauté. Mais, où est cette vieille folle d'Elenor-Elephant?

Elenor: I…Ci… --

Cath: Oh… Elle est derrière la porte.

Johnny: Comme c'est triste…

Cath: Oui…

Johnny: On la laisse là?

Cath: OUAIS!!!

-Cath et Johnny vont en haut de la tour et… Ben… C'est ça quoi… Je vous dirai pas la suite!-


	2. Après ça

_Dans une place très sombre, là où tous les complots et les VILAINS coups sont inventés…_

Nick (à jeun pour une fois dans sa vie) : Je dois me venger du Chevalier aux bas mauves… Je dois faire quelque chose de terrible… Quelque chose qui va marquer le Royaume de Gnah Land pour toujours… Quelque chose d'inimaginable, de grandiose, mais surtout… De diabolique… Oh, je sais! Je vais… Je vais kidnappé la PRINCESSE LÉTHYCIA! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Gnah Land, tu ne m'oublieras jamais! C'est un serment que je fais (sur mon honneur que je n'ai pas) !

Le barman: Ouais, cool ton idée. Mais tu dois me payer les 100 000 000 000 verres que t'as pris ici.

Nick: …

_Au palais de Gnah Land_

Le trompettiste sous-fifre: Le mystérieux Prince Mr. Bob est arrivé!

Chester (le Roi): Mr. Bingo? C'est-tu celui que ma fille veut marier?

Amy Lee (la Reine): Non, chéri, tu n'y es point du tout. C'est Mr. Bob, le mystérieux Prince.

Chester: J'ai bien dit Mr. Mob!

Amy: Bob!

Chester: Vogue!

Amy: Bob! B-O-B! Bob!

Chester: Mr. Bogue?

Amy: Bob… Mr… Bob.

Léthy: …

Lauri (_en laisse_): Crôa! Je crois que le Roi est à moitié sourd….

Léthy: …Ou il s'amuse à déformé le nom de mon amant…

Mr. Bob: Roi Chester, Reine Amy, je souhaite me marier avec votre charmante et adorable fille, la Princesse Léthycia…

Chester: Je vois pas d'objection tant que tu nous débarrasses d'elle…

-Claque en arrière de la tête venant de la part d'Amy-

Amy: Cher prétendant, ce que mon mari essaie de dire, c'est qu'il serait _très heureux_ si nous célébrons votre mariage…

Chester: En d'autre mots, oui.

Mr. Bob: C'est un honneur pour moi de prendre la main de votre fille…

Lauri: C'est du beau blablabla ça…. Crôa!

Chester: Moi ce que j'aime dans les mariages, ce sont les buffets…

Amy: …

Léthy …

Mr. Bob: …

Lauri: Crôa!

Chester: Ben, quoi? J'ai le droit d'aimer la bouffe! J'espère que c'est la même chose pour mon futur gendre…

Amy: Euh, revenons-en à notre sujet… Prince Mr. Bob, jurez-vous d'être fidèle à tout jamais, dans la vie ou dans la mort à Léthycia ( je sais que c'est le travail du prête, mais j'ai pas pu m'empêcher) ?

Mr.Bob : Évidement…

-Soudain, une noirceur bizarre plonge tout le monde dans l'obscurité-

Amy: Chester, je t'avais demandé d'aller replacer les fusibles!

Chester: Ben là…

Lauri: J'ai peur du noir… Crôa…

Léthy: Je vais te protéger…

Lauri: Oh… C'est gentil -.- …

Chester: Et dire qu'elle aime plus cet animal que ses propres parents. --

Léthy: Aahhhh! Au secours! À moi!

Mr. Bob: Princesse!

Amy: Que se passe-t-il, chérie?

Léthy: Je… Quelque chose m'a touché!

-On entends des pas qui s'en vont et un rire diabolique. La lumières revient…-

Amy: Tout le monde est vivant?

Mr. Bob: Qu'est-ce que c'était?

Chester: Mon buffet est-il toujours intact?

Léthy: OH NON! C'EST AFFREUX!!!

Amy: Qu'est-ce qu'il a, chérie?

Léthy: LAURI A DISPARU!!!

Chester : (_à voix basse)_ Youhou! Il ne chiera plus sur mes coussins!

Amy: -GROS YEUX vers Chester…-

Mr. Bob: Princesse… Je retrouverai votre animal…

Léthy: (_en pleurant_) : C'est Lauri… C'est pas un animal… Snif…

Mr. Bob: Je retrouverai Lauri, donc… --

Léthy (_sur une toute petite voix_): Mon pauvre petit Lauri qui doit être tout traumatisé là-bas sans moi pour pouvoir le protéger ni lui gratter en arrière des oreilles… Snif…

Amy: …

Chester: …

Mr. Bob : …

Le trompettiste sous-fifre: : …

Lutin du Père Noël: …

Popaye: …

Mickey Mouse: …

Léthy: Prince Mr. Bob… Si… Snif… Si vous sauvez Lauri, je vous marie tout de suite lorsque vous reviendrez… Snif…

Mr. Bob: Je le ferai! Pour ma flamme pour vous!

Amy: J'aurai voulu avoir un prétendant comme ça… -soupire-

Chester: …?

-Mr. Bob sort du palais de Gnah Land et s'en va à la recherche de Lauri…-

Le trompettiste sous-fifre: Le Prince Mr. Bob est parti!

Chester: On l'savait ça…

_Dans une forêt sombre, là où tous les voleurs et les kidnappeurs s'en vont après avoir fait le MAL…_

Nick: Nihenhenhenhenhen… J'ai réussi! J'ai kidnappé la Princesse Léthycia!

-Ouvre le sac…-

Lauri: Crôa!!!

Nick: Ark! C'est quoi ça? C'est dont ben laid!

Lauri: QUOI?!?! CRÔA!!!

-Lauri picosse férocement la tête de Nick-

Nick: Ayoye! Arrête ça mon pote! C'est pas de ma faute si tu as goûté à mon faux-crack (qui était en fait de la farine) !

Lauri: Crôa! Tu t'en sortias pas comme ça!

-Nick court partout, poursuivi par Lauri qui ne cesse de le picosser-

Lauri: Crôa! Et tiens! Prends ça ! Crôa! Et crôa!

-Nick sort son lance-pierre et shoot Lauri dans la tête-

Lauri: Cr… !!! K.O.

Nick: Ouf, il était moins une… Cet oiseau de malheur a failli me manger le très peu de cerveau que j'ai…

_De retour à la grande et mystérieuse tour du Royaume de Gnah Land… _

Cath: Pfffiou… Un char d'assaut… Tu es… Un char d'assaut.

Johnny: Je le sais…

Elenor (qui a réussit à se décoincer ses grandes de lapin du mur) : PRIN…. PRINCESSE CATHERINE!!! CHEV… CHEVALIER DEEP!!!

Johnny: Elenor-Elephant!!!

Cath: Nous sommes tous réunis! Enfin! Gros câlin! Sauf à toi, Ele_nono_r.

Elenor: VOUS… VOUS… VOUS AVEZ CE QU'ON RÉSERVE À LA NUIT DE NOCES!!!

Johnny: Ah, vraiment?

Cath: Je vais me coucher moins niaseuse à soir…

Elenor: Princesse… Je… Je vous renie!!!

Cath: Ce qui veut dire?

Elenor: VOUS ÊTES BANNIE DE LA GRANDE ET MYSTÉRIEUSE TOUR DU ROYAUME DE GNAH LAND!!!

Johnny: Et extra avec ça?

Elenor: JE VOUS MET DEHORS À L'INSTANT!

Cath: Euh… On peut se rhabillé avant?

Elenor: Hein? Bien sûr…

-Elenor sort de la chambre…-

Cath: Hon… On est banni qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?

Johnny: J'ai ma petite idée, moi…

Cath: :…


	3. Que font ces fous du palais?

_Sur les plaines verdoyantes, un cheval blanc court à toute vitesse. Il est si rapide, qu'on croyerait que c'est un éclair immaculé qui vole sur les herbes folles. Non, mais ajustez vos lunettes! Il y a un cavalier sur l'animal ! _

Mr. Bob : (voici ses pensées secrètes…) Hum… Des biscuits au chocolat me feraient du bien, mais, faut que je surveille ma ligne… Euh! Je veux dire ( ou plutôt penser…?) : il faut que je retrouve Lauri! Il le faut! La Princesse compte sur moi! Mais, je crois que j'aurais besoin d'un peu d'aide… Le Duc Hawkins est un professionnel… C'est à la fois un Duc et un très grand détective…

-Mr. Bob va vers le donjon du Duc Hawkins. Arrivé sur place, il contemple l'édifice de 123 043 230 étages, tous fait en guitare Gipson… Mr. Bob va cogner à la porte (en fait, il tire sur les cordes d'une guitare géante).-

Voix mystérieuse et euh… très sensuelle: Booooooooooooooooonjouuuuuuuuuuuur!!! Qui êtes-vous?

Mr. Bob: Euh… Mr. Bob. Le Prince mystérieux des océans lointain…

Voix mystérieuse et supposément sensuelle: Ah bon. Que puis-je pour vous?

Mr. Bob : Je voudrais voir le Duc Hawkins… J'ai une étrange affaire pour lui…

Voix mystérieuse et qui, à bien y réfléchir, n'est pas sensuelle: Je vous fait entrez, Prince Mr. Bob!

-La porte s'ouvre toute seule (wow, technologie!)-

Duc Hawkins: Heille! Tiens, si c'est pas mon p'tit Prince Mr. Bob qui m'rend visite!

Mr. Bob: Euh… Salut Justin.

Justin: Alors… C'est quoi ton affaire étrange pour moi?

Mr. Bob: On a kidnappé le "Lauri" de ma maîtresse…

Justin: Hein? On a kidnappé les lauriers de mes tresses?

Mr. Bob: … Non, tu ne comprends pas… Lauri est une sorte… Je ne sais pas comment décrire cela… Un sorte d'homme à la fois corbeau et humain appartenant à la Princesse Léthycia… Et cette dernière est celle que j'ai demandé en mariage…

Justin: Ooh… Donc, le bidule-truc de la fille que tu aimes a disparu et tu viens me voir?

Mr. Bob: Exactement…

Justin: Fallait dire plus tôt!

Mr. Bob: …

-Et, ensemble, ils partirent sur les traces de Lauri…-

_Au abords du palais de Gnah Land… _

Nick: Nihenhenhenhen… Cette fois que je ne te manquerais pas, Princesse Léthycia!

-Il s'approche de la fenêtre… Il si silencieux qu'il a seulement cassé 40 branches (qui font CRAAAAAAAAC!), pilé sur la queue de 27 chats (qui font MIAOUUUU!!!) et renversé 32 fois les statues laides dans le jardin (qui font BADABADABOUM!!!)-

Nick: (_sors son sac Glad_): Avec un sac de poubelle Glad, elle ne pourra pas s'échapper. Je sais, j'ai vu ça dans l'annonce! Les vidages sortaient du sac poubelle de l'autre marque populaire!

Léthy: (_pleuran_t) Lauri… Snif… Lauri… Tu me manques… J'aimais ça quand tu radotais tes conneries et que tu me rabaissais tout le temps… Ben, peut-être pas tant que ça, mais… Snif…

Nick: (_en sautant au travers de la fenêtre_) AHAAAAAH!!! TU ES À MOI!!

Léthy: Oh! On m'attaque! À l'aide! À l'aide!

-Nick kidnappe ce qu'il veut (ou ce qu'il croit être ce qu'il veut) et s'en va…-

Léthy: Euh… Pourquoi il est parti avec la patère?

_Dans le petit bois, là où tous les enfants gentils se réunissent le soir avec les scouts… _

Cath: Cette vieille folle d'Elenor nous a banni… J'arrive pas à y croire…

Johnny: Bah, s'en fiche! Tant qu'on est ensemble…

Cath: Ouais… Mais tout de même… J'aimerai bien qu'on fasse quelque chose pour Gnah Land et qu'on me réattribue la grande et mystérieuse tour du Royaume de Gnah Land… La première chose que je fais si on me la redonne : j'exile Elenor dans un Royaume à des billions de kilomètres de nous…

Johnny: Quelle joyeuse idée… Et moi?

Cath: Toi… Je te garde pour moi.

Johnny: Héhéhé…

Cath: Il doit sûrement avoir quelque chose qui va mal au palais… Dans le style: le Roi Chester a perdu sa fourchette préférée ou…la Reine Amy a égaré son foulard en hermine ou même cette pleurnicheuse de Princesse Léthycia de retrouve plus sa chambre… Ce genre de truc là. Si on fait quelque chose pour les grands boss, je retrouve la grande et mystérieuse tour du Royaume de Gnah Land.

Johnny: Mouais… Mais, avant d'aller au Palais de Gnah Land…

Cath: Oui?

Johnny: On peut se bécoter?

Cath: ouiiiii …:

_Dans la forêt où Nick le perdu a trouvé refuge… _

Nick: Je l'ai… Je l'ai eu… Enfin…

Lauri: (_qui est ligoté_) Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait! Crôa! Au Palais, nous allons te juger, te condamner, te bannir! À tout jamais! Crôa!

Nick: Ferme ton sale bec ou sinon… J'attache les lacets de tes souliers ensemble!

Lauri: … Crôa…

-Nick ouvre son sac (Glad!)-

Nick: Princesse, je…Quoi?!? Une… Une…Patère?

Lauri: (_se moquant_) Princesse Patère… Hihihihihi… Crôa…

Nick: -REGARD NOIR vers Lauri-

Lauri: Euh… Crôa…

Nick: La prochaine fois… Je ne me tromperai pas… Non… La prochaine fois… Princesse Léthycia, tu es à MOI!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Mais avant, je boirai bien un milk-shake…

Lauri: Quel pathétique méchant fais-tu…

Nick: …

_De retour aux plaines verdoyantes…_

Mr. Bob: Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis, Justin?

Justin: Sûr et certain. Les méchants vont toujours dans une forêt sombre après avoir fait le mal… C'est psychologique!

Mr. Bob: Ah… Bon…

Justin: Forçons l'allure: plus vite nous y serons, plus vite nous serons rentré au Palais et nous pourrons manger des tonnes de frites!

Mr. Bob: On croirais entendre Chester…

Justin: On dit qu'il est obsédé par la bouffe aussi…

Mr. Bob : C'est déjà mieux que d'être obsédé par le se…

Justin: Regarde là-bas! C'est quoi?

Mr. Bob: C'est un cheval!

Justin: Non, c'est une catapulte!

Mr. Bob: Non, je sais! C'est un HAVYONH (la preuve que ça n'existait pas au Moyen-Âge: il ne sait pas comment l'orthographier) !

Justin: Pas du tout! C'est _une fille_!

Mr. Bob: Ah, juste ça…

Justin: Décevant, hein?

La fille en question qui s'est mystérieusement rapproché de nos deux héros préférés et que nous portons tous dans nos cœurs: Je ne suis _pas_ seulement qu'une fille!

Justin: (_ironique_)Je me sens soudainement plus intelligent.

La fille en question qui s'est mystérieusement rapproché de nos deux héros préférés et que nous portons tous dans nos cœurs: C'est mon influence qui fait ça…

Mr. Bob: …

Justin: …

La fille en question qui s'est mystérieusement rapproché de nos deux héros préférés et que nous portons tous dans nos cœurs: (_hors contexte : vive le copier-coller_!) Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, à errer seuls sur la lande comme deux âmes en peines?

Justin: Euh…

La fille en question qui s'est mystérieusement rapproché de nos deux héros préférés et que nous portons tous dans nos cœurs: Vous êtes à la recherche de vos fiancées perdues?

Justin: Euh…

La fille en question qui s'est mystérieusement rapproché de nos deux héros préférés et que nous portons tous dans nos cœurs: Vous êtes en quête d'un objet, une relique sacrée, que le Roi vous a demandé de lui rapporté?

Justin: Euh…

La fille en question qui s'est mystérieusement rapproché de nos deux héros préférés et que nous portons tous dans nos cœurs: Vous n'êtes pas des exilés quand même?!?

Justin: Euh…

La fille en question qui s'est mystérieusement rapproché de nos deux héros préférés et que nous portons tous dans nos cœurs: Qu'importe ce que vous êtes, moi je m'appelle Cam: (_hors contexte: Il était temps qu'elle se présente!) _Heureuse de faire votre connaissance!

Justin: Euh…

Mr. Bob: Nous sommes très content de vous avoir rencontré Miss Cam, mais maintenant on doit partir, _n'est-ce pas Justin_?

Justin: Euh…

-Gros coup de coude PAS SUBTILE venant de la part de Mr. Bob.-

Justin: -plié en deux- Euh… Faut qu'on s'en aille. Salut!

Mr. Bob: (_prenant Justin par le bras_) Adieu!

Cam: (_courrant en arrière des deux autres_) Hé! Je peux vous aider, moi!

Mr. Bob: Non, je ne pense pas!

Cam: Vous êtes à la recherche de Lauri, l'animal très, très, très sauvage (mon œil!) domestiqué de la Princesse Léthycia, hein?

Mr. Bob: (_arrêtant subitement. Justin lui fonce dedans et ils déboulent la colline…_(_un classique_)) Vous savez quelque chose à propos du kidnapping dont a été victime Lauri?

Cam: Évidemment. Je suis une espionne du EEH! Je sais _plein _de choses!

Mr. Bob: Dites nous en plus! Je vous en prie!

Cam: (_méchante_) Nan.

Mr. Bob: S'il-vous-plaît…

Cam: Nan.

Mr. Bob: S'il-vous-plaît…

Cam: Nan.

Mr. Bob: S'il-vous-plaît…

Cam: Nan.

Mr. Bob: S'il-vous-plaît…

Cam: Nan.

Mr. Bob: S'il-vous-plaît…

Cam: Nan.

Mr. Bob: S'il-vous-plaît…

Cam: Nan.

Mr. Bob: Vous pouvez venir avec nous si vous le voulez…

Cam: Tu vas me prêter ton cheval?

Mr. Bob: … D'accord.

Cam: OUAIIS!!! J'ACCEPTE!!!

Justin: … Ohio..

Cam:DoncLaurisetrouvedansuneforêtsombreetmystérieuselàoupersonneneva. SonravisseursenommeNicklepasbeauetc'estl'ex-lieutenantduChevalierauxbasmauves. Pourleretrouveralleràgaucheàdroiteetencoreàgauche.

Justin: Euh…. Pourrais-tu répéter?

Cam: Non! Hihihihi!

Mr. Bob: (_soupire_) En route…

Cam: Je veux aller sur ton cheval! Je veux aller sur ton cheval! Je veux aller sur ton cheval! Je veux aller sur ton cheval! Je veux aller sur ton cheval!

Mr. Bob: J'aurai dû refuser cette offre et tout trouver moi-même…

Justin: Pourquoi ça? Je la trouve sympa, moi…

Mr. Bob: -_soupire très, très long_-.


End file.
